


all the worst intentions found

by SilentRabidWriter



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mild Praise Kink, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Tenderness, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/SilentRabidWriter
Summary: "Have you ever killed anyone?" Ami asks. Akira loves her, loves his family more than anything in the world.And so, he lies.Working under the head of the Amanome family brings many responsibilities. Sometimes, Akira is not sure if he made the right decision. As always, Seiji is quick to reassure him.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira, Kijima Akira & Kijima Ami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	all the worst intentions found

**Author's Note:**

> set in a potential future for them, with seiji as the amanome head and akira as his right hand

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Ami asks. Akira loves her, loves his family more than anything in the world. 

And so, he lies.

Ami lets him get away with it, but he can see in her eyes she doesn’t fully believe. He can’t blame her. She grew up to be a clever young woman and she’s not deaf to the rumors that float the streets of their home.

There’s no denying his involvement with the Amanome family heir, not when Ami grew up seeing Seiji always by his side.

The truth tastes bitter and Akira doesn’t stay long after that. For now, Ami can give him the benefit of doubt but he’s not sure how long that will last.

He’s not sure either what will happen then.

Without consciously deciding to do so, he ends up in Seiji’s office. One way or another, he always ends up there. He doesn’t knock, Akira never bothers with it. Even with all his power and darkness, Seiji is still his best friend, and Akira won’t treat him any differently now that he’s the head of the Amanome family.

The moment, he enters, Seiji takes one look at him and a complicated expression passes over his face. It irks Akira that he’s so easy to read, but he doesn’t say anything when Seiji gets up from his desk to meet him. 

Seiji can probably read him like an open book. He’s always able to tell when Akira is caught up in emotions he doesn’t want to deal with and the sound of the door falling close behind them is lost to the static in his ears when Seiji tiptoes and kisses him. 

It’s unusually tender, and Akira easily loses himself in it. “I missed you,” Seiji murmurs against his mouth when he breaks away. His words are coated with honey and Akira wants to call him a liar. He knows Seiji far too well to fall for his little games.

He still doesn’t say anything, even when Seiji rounds him to lock the door. Seiji takes his hand, lacing their fingers with all the care in the world before pulling him over to his desk. Akira knows this game step by step. He knows Seiji is doing this to take his mind off of things but he can’t bring himself to mind. So, he crowds Seiji against his precious desk before sealing their lips again.

He can feel Seiji’s smile against his mouth and bites down. As expected, Seiji’s hand flies to his hair, tugging sharply. It sends a jolt of pain through him and Akira welcomes the distraction. But Seiji doesn’t let go, he gentles their kiss again until Akira breaks them apart.

“What do you want?” he snaps, irritation bleeding through every word. He didn’t quite realize how tense he actually is until he can feel it breaking through his composure. He wants to grab Seiji’s deceptively slender body and he wants to ruin him. He wants to break him into pieces to feel better about himself.

Seiji smiles like he knows. He probably does. Akira can’t hide anything from him anymore and it’s irritating. “Don’t be a brute,” he teases, pressing a kiss to the corner of Akira’s mouth. 

“You like that,” Akira says accusingly, tightening his grip on Seiji’s hips. He’s not in a mood to deal with Seiji’s whims. Tenderly, Seiji cups his face, and Akira feels his own body still under the touch. Sometimes, it scares him how much power Seiji has over him. 

“I do,” he finally agrees, and it takes Akira a moment to remember what he’s agreeing too. “But it’s not what you need right now.” Then, he kisses Akira again, softly and almost cruelly slow. 

Akira wants to protest, he wants to slam Seiji into the desk and kiss him until he stops being so awfully confident he knows what Akira wants. He doesn’t. He stays still and lets Seiji kiss him as slow as he pleases like the obedient dog he knows people call him behind his back. 

The tension bleeds out from him when Seiji finally slips a hand down, prying his pants open with nimble fingers. The pace might be far to slow for his liking but he can’t help but he affected anyway. He tastes Seiji in his tongue, he smells Seiji all around him in the air and he feels Seiji’s body warm and steady against his own.

“That’s it,” Seiji murmurs encouragingly in his ear, teasing the length of his cock with his fingertips. “You’re doing so well.” 

At any other time, Akira might have snapped at him to keep his mouth shut. Now the praise leaves goosebumps along his spine. He gives in, leaning a little more of his weight against the smaller man. The desk creeks, but doesn’t slide and Akira begins to understand how much he’s really in the palm of Seiji’s hand.

There’s nothing do to but to give in. So, he does. Holding Seiji caged between his arms, he lets the man do as he pleases. Seiji still takes his time, taking him apart with gentle strokes and murmured endearments. Akira tries to blend it out. He knows Seiji has a silver tongue and he knows Seiji will lie to get what he wants –

To keep what he wants. 

Closing his eyes, Akira rests his head on Seiji’s shoulder. He’s leaving a small wet spot, where he’s panting against Seiji’s expensive shirt but that doesn’t matter, because Seiji is still touching him. Akira can do nothing against the heat rising like a tidal wave in his stomach.

He clutches the desk, helplessly rutting into the touch until it all becomes too much.

Just when he breaks, Seiji whispers “I love you” against his neck. It’s almost too quiet to hear, but it echoes in his ears nevertheless. 

“Liar,” Akira says and he’s not sure who he’s calling out. Exhaustion catches up to him much quicker than usual. He wants to sleep. He wants to hide away for a little until his chest doesn’t feel so heavy anymore. 

It’s hard not to think about what he feels for his friend. The lines between friendship, loyalty, and infatuation are blurred and Akira is scared of what he might find beneath. He doesn’t want to know how deep their connection runs.

He doesn’t want to know how far he would go for the man in his arms.

“So are you,” Seiji’s replies affectionately. He sounds unbearable fond and Akira knows none of it is false. 

That might be the worst part.

**Author's Note:**

> self-care is writing the things you want to read
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_r_writer)


End file.
